kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.
is the first story in the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 13, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Before the theme starts, Kani tells his eldest daughter, Kuki, not to touch the thermostat even though the house is unbearably cold. After seeing the thermostat's temperature dropping to colder temperature, Kuki decides to touch the thermostat and make things hotter. The next day, the other Sector V agents are gathered for a meeting. Nigel goes jabbering on about cauliflower being rainbow monkey brains. The rest of Sector V doubted this and, while Nigel jabbers on, Kani comes in and tells the agents about Kuki turning up the thermostat. Nigel leaves Wallabee to guard Kani. The rest of Sector V shows up to Kuki's house which is now transformed into an active volcano and ready to explode. Rachel suggests sending Sector P in Pompeii to turn down the thermostat as they have more experience with volcanoes but Numbuh 1 disapproves of this since Kuki is a member of their sector. As the rest of Sector V enters and travels around the house via the KND H.O.T.S.H.O.T, Kani acts like a kid and Wallabee acts like an adult while in the Treehouse. The KND H.O.T.S.H.O.T. surfs in the volcanic magma of Kuki's house in search of Kuki and the thermostat. After a stalactite invasion, Sector V finally reaches the living room where a demonic Kuki battles Hoagie and Abigail while Nigel tries to turn down the thermostat. Hoagie and Abigail fire ice cream to "cool off" Kuki, but their weapons prove to be ineffective against Kuki's fire attacks. Nigel attempts to touch the cooler button while Kuki hangs off his back. It's unconcealed as we cut from Nigel to look at Kani who's sweaty and discovers something. Wallabee comes in the room and shouts, "No, don't touch that!" It is revealed that Sector V is revealed victorious. With the thermostat turned down, Kuki's house is reverted back to its original state and Kuki returned to her normal, innocent-self. An alarmed Wallabee then comes in the cheering crowds of kids and alerts them that Kani found the thermostat. Hoagie asked how cold it could be. The end of this episode shows the treehouse trapped in a giant ice cube. Featured KND Operatives: *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 362 Cameos: *KND Global Command (mentioned) *Genki Sanban (mentioned) *Sector P (mentioned) *Numbuh 20/20 (debut) *Eggbert Eggleston Villains: *Kani Sanban *Numbuh 3 Locations: *Numbuh 3's House *Sector V Treehouse *KND Helicarrier 2x4 Technology: *S.P.I.C.E.R. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *Plunger Gun *Gum gun *KND Helicopters *KND Helicarrier *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *H.O.T.S.H.O.T. *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. Transcript Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F./Transcript Continuity *Genki Sanban is described to be away on a business trip and Mushi Sanban ran away with King Sandy in the previous episode. Pop Culture References *The scene where Hoagie and Abigail shot ice cream at Kuki resembles the ending of Army of Darkness where Ash takes down a demon lady using a rifle. *When Kuki grabs Nigel's foot, it is a parody of the 2005 film The Ring 2. She also plays the role of Samara Morgan. Trivia *This episode is the only episode where Kuki is the antagonist. She has fire powers similar to Father, capable of bending and controlling Fire as her element. *In a parody of the 1970s horror film The Exorcist, Kuki obviously plays the role of Regan MacNeil. *First and only appearance of the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. *In this episode, Kuki kind of represents Father or a demon with fire for hair. *This episode reveals that Kani loves cold climates and hates warm climates. This also may be a reference to how in Japan, a majority of homes in the country don't have central heating, so there is a strong chance that Kani like cold climates because he's used to them. *This and the next episode are the only times where a member of Sector V is a villain. *Sector V is given their first mission when one of their member's parents alert them of the situation. *Mr. Warburton has said that the inspiration for this episode came from while he was growing up, his father convinced him that if he ever touched the thermostat there would be a nuclear holocaust.https://warburtonlabs.blogspot.com/2010/02/home-stretch.html Goofs *This is the first time one of Sector V Operative's parents is seen in the tree house, which begs the question how he managed to avoid all the traps set for non-operatives. Gallery KND_HOTSTUFF_1.jpg CodenameKidsNextDoor511OperrationH.jpg Hot house.png dayumn_that_nasty_by_kittenscientist-d770teb.jpg Burning Bedroom.png CodenameKidsNextDoor511Operratio-9.jpg CodenameKidsNextDoor511Operratio-11.jpg Numbuh 1 op hotstuff.jpg d875966c0.jpg demon.jpg demon fire kuki.jpg Screenshot_2017-03-25-18-59-17-1.png|Numbah 2: this is for your own good number 3. Screenshot_2017-03-25-15-10-04-1-1.png References https://warburtonlabs.blogspot.com/2010/02/home-stretch.html[[Category:Episodes|H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.]] Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Team episodes